Number One
by Colorslander
Summary: Tormented by the fact that Bit is better at Zoids then her and she was cast in his shadows, she snaps and is willing to do anything to prove that she is really 'number one'. B/L at the end.


****

"Number One"

By Silent Shadow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok I wanted to write a short story so here it is. Not all that short but I hope you like it. Although it may not seem like it, it's B/L at the end.

Note: It might sound like I hate Bit, but it's not that at all- It's Leena thinking, I love Bit so don't get angry.

I got this idea when listening to 'Number One' by Nellie, I'm not big fan of rap or Nellie (well not a fan at all) but I didn't mind this song and it reminded me of Leena.

__

I-Am-number one  
No matter if you like it  
Ready take this down in writing  
I-Am-number one  
Now let me ask you man...  
What does it take to be number one?  
Two is not a winner  
And 3 nobody remembers   
What does it take to be number one?

~ 'Number One' Nelly

If we take a look into a girl's room we can see the newspaper clippings covering literally every inch of her wall. It was mostly of Zoids but there were also many pictures of a particular blond haired man with his companion, a sleek silver Zoid. If any old person walked in they would think that this girl was obsessed with this boy. If you would ask her friends they would disbelieve it and say she is obsessed only with herself.

If you asked her she would say, she loathed this blond haired man with sea green eyes. Only loathe would be an understatement. Detest, hate, distaste, abhor, abominate are some of the other words to use.

In case you were wondering who this girl is, it is in fact Leena Torros, partner of the Zoid pilot Bit Cloud, the blond whom she dislikes so much. Leena, the red haired spit fire, trigger happy lass who would love nothing more then to gain all the recognition for a battle.

But she had none all do to the blond haired man.

The alarm clock beeped in its usual annoying manner telling her it was 7:00. Leena groaned and stirred in her bed and opened one eye to make sure that it was really the right time. Then she promptly threw the alarm clock across the room. It was not a safe thing to disturb Ms. Leena's sleep.

She groaned and scratched her head sleepily getting from the comfort and warmth from her bed. She looked around in her room and frowned angrily at the clippings.

"Bit Cloud, you shall pay," she swore under her breath as she reread the articles. She removed her pajamas and slipped in a bright yellow shirt with scarlet trimmings and an aquamarine skirt. She didn't know why she wore the skirt so much, it reminder her of Cloud's own eyes.

She brushed her already silky red hair and walked out of her room, making sure she locked the door. A girl who lives with all guys needs privacy, especially to Leena, her room was considered sacred ground.

The ground of the base was chilly and she found herself wishing she had put on slippers. She trudged sluggishly down the halls to her favorite place, the kitchen.

"Good morning Jamie," she greeted a slightly younger, more innocent looking black haired boy who was making breakfast, "Smells good." He raised his gaze to hers to acknowledge he was there and then went back to cooking.

She plopped down on the table and rested her head on the table watching the clock tick waiting for her food. Her stomach grumbled and she asked, "How much longer?"

The boy frowned, "Well, it would be done sooner if you made yourself useful around the kitchen!"

"Geeze sorry I asked," she grumbled crossing her arms. At that moment Brad walked in. The mercenary ran his hand through his long unkempt brown hair. He looked at Leena slightly surprised.

"You're up unusually early," he commented as he sat beside her. She shrugged.

"So are you," she pointed out, "I've never seen you up this early."

"That's because you're never up."

"Well you're right about one thing," Jamie said as he put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of them, "Brad isn't usually up this early either."

Leena smiled knowingly, 'So Brad, then why are you up?"

"None of your business," he said coolly as he took a sip of coffee.

"Is it you're going to meet someone. And is that someone Naomi?"

Brad choked on the steaming coffee but somehow managed to swallow it without it burning himself and give her an evil glare. Leena stuffed her mouth with eggs to stop her from grinning.

Even after all the gibes he still believed no one knew he liked her. It was funny to watch the usual indifferent youth turn red every time you mentioned the name Naomi.

Luckily for Brad at that moment Leena's father waltzed in the room, literally. Yes Steve Torros was a weird man and although the gray specks were appearing in his normal dark brown hair indicating his coming of old ages, he had the maturity of a second grader. It was no mystery this genius had Zoid models he played with every chance he got.

"Good morning dad," Leena said through the bacon in her mouth spraying it on the table. Brad gave her an exasperated look and continued to eat.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked excitedly like a child walking through a toy store.

"Wednesday?" Jamie guessed.

"The 21st?" Brad put in.

Leena scowled. She knew what today was and she didn't like it one bit.

"Today Bit Cloud comes back!" he announced happily.

Leena abruptly got up and left the kitchen with an angry look on her face, she had suddenly lost her appetite.

Bit Cloud was a free spirited young man and after they won the Royal Cup he had decided on a nice adventure to get away from the pressures of being on a Zoid team. They all at the time thought it was a good idea, Cloud could get a rest and vice versa. Leena was more then happy to get away from the cocky pompous.

What she didn't know that they would stay away from all Zoid battles without Bit. Apparently it would do the reputation bad if they were to start losing to lower teams when they finally made it to S Class. Hearing that from her own her father bruised her ego beyond imagination. Just because Bit wasn't here didn't mean the Blitz team wasn't any good.

Apparently Dr. Torros wasn't the only one who thought this way. The media loved Bit and had put him on the front page of every newspaper and write long articles in his honor. Too bad it was only of him.

Bit Cloud, leader of his team, Bit Cloud savior of the day, Bit Cloud who had single handily defeated the Back Draft group, Bit Cloud the handsome hero who defeated the Berserk Fury.

'The only thing Bit Cloud can't do is shot laser beams out of his eyes,' Leena smirked as she went out to get the morning news. She scowled at the headline. Apparently the adventure had done nothing but boost his popularity. He helped save a forest from a rampaging fire, how noble of him. Leena clenched the paper.

Bit had done next to nothing to gain this kind of recognition. Although she was a part of the team she didn't remember her name being mentioned once. Occasionally they'll write _his three subordinates_. Three subordinates? She was his team member not his stupid sidekick! She had not worked so and to be overshadowed by an annoying simpleton like him! She worked her ass off while he got all the credit.

No one else seemed to mind though. Brad only cared for him money and Naomi, he had both. Though the papers also seemed to take a liking to him and would mention his quite a few times as the, _the skilled silent sidekick_. Jamie never really cared for attention, and her father never really paid attention to the media. Leena alone suffered.

'Maybe I am overacting,' she silently mused, 'Perhaps. But Zoids is my life, I worked so hard to be a something- the best and now people don't even know my name.'

True they couldn't have reached S class without the energetic warrior but if she had known this was going to happen it would have been better if they never met him. She rather be struggling in B class then be known as the tag along in S class that only got there because of one single warrior. Leena grimaced as she remembered the article that had thoroughly bashed her and her friends as fighters stating that the only reason they had won the Royal Championship was because of Bit and they were _unskilled and undeserving_.

Poor Leena, she had worked her whole life to be the best and now no one give her the time of day. She blamed Bit for all of these things. Maybe she was being unfair, but maybe it really was Bit's fault. Unintentional of course, but in Leena's mind he was just as guilty as the reporters who wrote the article.

She hated Bit Cloud.

~*~*~*~*~

It was noon, the sun was high and Bit was an hour late. His teammates shifted uncomfortably as they waited outside in the blazing heat of the desert.

"So typical of Cloud," Leena said annoyed crossing her arms, "Why don't we just go inside, we'll wait for him in there, with the air condition and the freezer."

"We shouldn't do that," Dr. Torros said as if he were lecturing to a four-year-old, "We have to greet our star member with open arms!"

_Star member_

"…"

Brad looked up from his seat when he heard a commotion drawing nearer. He motioned to Jamie where it was coming from and Jamie strained to hear.

"Sounds like Bit's coming along with a parade," Jamie joked, although he wasn't to far from the truth.

Bit's Liger zero came running into view along with plenty of gustangs behind it, trying to get a snap photo of the 'hero' returning home. Apparently the media somehow found out about his return.

"Hey Cloud," Jamie greeted enthusiastically, Brad smiled, and Dr. Torros danced excitedly around. Leena tried best to ignore him.

The hatch opened and Bit climbed out and was immediately swamped by reporters. Leena stared at him. He had grown taller these past two months, his hair was spiker and a brighter shade, his was slightly more built, and had a tan. Other then that he was still the same Bit Cloud, the same empty-headed clod. Before he could greet his companions he was barraged by numerous questions.

"Bit Cloud how do you feel to be back home?"

"Mr. Bit, where have you gone?"

"Mr. Cloud, is it true that you got married to Shera Banks?"

Bit sweat-dropped and tried to answer as many questions as he could.

"It feels great to be home… I've been everywhere… No I don't even know anyone named Shera…"

Leena's stomach twisted as they practically began to worship him at his feet.

"Are you glad to be back to your team?"

_Your team._ 'Since when was it Bit's team? Last time I checked it had a L and a Z in it? This is making me go crazy!' she thought and stomped into the base without so much as glancing at Bit.

Confused Bit gave them a 'What's wrong with her' look. The rest shrugged, they had no idea either.

~*~*~*~

_You are nothing…_

You are nothing…

You are nothing…

They chanted over and over again growing louder every time.

"Shut up!" Leena screamed at the voices and covered her ears trying to keep them out.

_Look at you, you are so weak._

She tried to run from it but the voices followed her, chased after her.

_She would be so disappointed at you_

Leena collapsed and held herself in a little ball rocking back and forth, trying to shut out the accusing voices.

_Look at you, crying like a baby_

"Stop it!" she pleaded with them as she writhed away from the sounds.

_You've forgotten everything she told you..._

"No I haven't!" she retorted, "I tried my hardest to be the best!"

_Then why are you still a loser?_

"…"

_Why does no one know your name?_

"Because…"

_Why are you overshadowed by Bit Cloud?_

"I… am… nothing?"

_You let her memory become vain. You let your mother down_.

~*~*~

Leena was only five years old. She pranced after her mother, her scarlet curls bouncing up and down. She squealed with excitement, she couldn't keep to herself. Leena Torros was going to her first public Zoid battle.

The battle was intense, Leena couldn't tear her eyes off of the Gunsniper as it blasted away it's enemies.

"Mommy," she whispered tugging on the woman's shirt, "I wanna be a Zoid pilot too!"

"Then let me tell you something, be the best," she advised, "Don't let people in the way."

"Why?"

"Because unless you're the best in Zoids, you are nothing. It's hard yes but that's the truth," she said almost wistfully as thought she was in a dream.

"Be nothing?" Leena said half confused half scared.

"Don't ever be a nothing Leena. You are to good for that."

~*~*~

__

"I'm so sorry mom…"

__

Saying sorry won't do anything…

The voice was loud this time and she could the speaker of it. It was her archrival Bit Cloud.

"You… you…"

He laughed sending chills up her spine

_Are you scared of me? Scared that I'll beat you?_

"I'm not scared of you..," she tried to say defiantly but her voice faltered.

_You are nothing compared to me and you know it!_

"That's… not true!" she shouted

_If that's so then why did you hesitate to say so?_

"…"

She heard more voices, this time not coming from Bit. Instead thousands of faceless bodies emerged and headed fro Bit, thousands of fans. She watched alone as they crowded around him. 'alone'

"I…am…nothing…"

~*~*~

Leena shot up at her bed, a soundless cry fought its way up her throat. She felt cold sweat trickle down her face and she shivered even though she felt like she was burning up. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes tight.

"It's just a dream," she told herself shakily, but the growing lump in my stomach grew and my beating heartbeat told me differently.

"I need to settle this," she said firmly and slid off her bed, almost falling because her legs felt to weak. 

Angry that Bit could have such an effect on her she lashed in a fury ripping down all the newspaper clips she gathered of him and pictures. She had put them up as a reminder that this was who she had to top, like she was torturing herself until she was the best. When every clip was torn to shreds she stopped and straitened up.

Walking over to her drawer put a jacket over her thin sleep clothes and slipped off into the hall towards the Zoids garage. Sure enough the Liger was gone.

"I **am** going to settle this," she said confidently as she climbed into her Gunsniper, "And I'm going to prove that I am something. I will show you I am the best."

~*~*~

Bit Cloud enjoyed the rush of high speeds in the Zoid. He loved running free in the open, he needed to be free. It was fun to be with his friends again, but after the adventure he had a growing yearn for independence.

His Liger roared annoyed and Bit laughed, "Too much for you old boy? Sure we'll take a rest here." The Zoid slowed to a halt and Bit positioned himself as comfortable as he could. He looked out of the stained glass; the sun was going to rise soon.

"Nothing like seeing a sun rise," he said contentedly stretching as Liger roared in agreement.

He heard steps of a Zoid behind him, he swerved Liger Zero to look behind him. Leena's Gunsniper was running into view, Bit smiled.

'It'll be good to talk to Leena. I didn't even get to say hello when I came back,' he thought straitening up. Surprisingly instead Leena shot at him, Bit managed to just dodge them.

"What the hell are you doing," he shouted half-angry and surprised. 

He heard her slow but deliberate voice over the radio, "Bit Cloud I challenge you to a Zoid battle."

Bit blinked, but then smiled, "Fine, I accept." 

'Is this all she wanted to do, she came all this way to fight me? Is that why she was so quiet before when I came?' he thought absentmindedly as he got ready to fight.

As he predicted Leena's had the first move and she began the fight by unleashing a heavy amount of ammo to him. Bit found it easy to dodge that, but what he didn't expect that when he was dodging the guns, Leena had disappeared.

Bit was confused, he always knew Leena was always strait-forward and in the open, she never was really patient enough to use the sneak attack maneuver. Bit cautiously walked forward, making sure he made little noise.

Suddenly there was a barrage of missiles, Leena was above him on the rocks, Bit turned Liger around and tried to shoot at her but her own weapons destroyed he attempts to shoot at her. He quickly ran for cover.

'Geeze she's gotten good," he thought clenching his teeth, 'She's not taking any risks like she use to.' It was weird to him, it was like a whole different person was piloting the Gunsniper, he was use to the random shootings as her upfrontness.

Bit in his experience learned to read people by the way they pilot their Zoid. Brad, mysterious and quiet piloted his stealthily and in the shadows. Jamie piloting was unsure of himself and was hesitant unless he turned to the 'wild eagle' and then was confident making him pilot with constant risk. Leena somewhat angry and passionate fights with outburst and enthusiasm, always trying to get herself noticed.

But this time it was different, she was more secluded, she was more cautious, and even deadlier. Even if she wasn't hailing with firepower, he could still see an anger- a silent wrath- and he that he feared that it could explode any minute. He had no idea what would happen but he knew then he would be fighting of his life.

He had to win this now, for Leena's own sake.

~*~*~

She had to win, her heart, mind and her soul screamed it. She couldn't make any mistakes, a simple flaw could be fatal. Every inch of her being told her to strike with all she's got in one hit, but with self-control she repressed the urge.

She was going to win, she was going to prove she was the best.

"I'm not just a lackey of Bit, or a tag along. I am the source of power," she told herself, "I am number one."

Bit was on the higher ground looking for her, "This was to easy…"

She covered him with blasts, but instead of trying to shield itself in vain, he actually pushed toward through the missiles, getting the full blasts but he was launched strait at her.

Leena clamped on the controls tight nervously, the Liger might have sustained hefty damages but he had her in her sight, and with Ligers speed she couldn't run. Her plans have failed.

"You think you're so smart," she said spitefully, "but this doesn't mean that battle is over." She shot up him a couple of times but he had dodged, but he was now trapped in a corner.

"You aren't as good as you think you are," she said smiling, "Weasel Unit Total Assault!"

With all her ammo loaded in one turn she fired it on him, she was blasted back by the recoil, but it wasn't enough to do any real damage. She waited impatiently for the smoke to clear so she could see the ruins of the mighty white Zoid before her. But there was nothing.

"What?" she gasped surprised, she looked up just in time for her to see the Liger thrusting to her.

"Strike Laser Claw!"

The attack was dead-on and slashed through her armor.

'The walls were close together, he could jump from one ledge to the other climbing up. Of course.'

"Command System Freeze," blinked over and over again, as it was taunting her.

Just like that, it was over.

"…"

Her victory was so close…

"Damnit!" she screamed full of rage her fist slamming on the controls. It didn't respond. She banged on the controls hard over and over again until those controls exploded from the impact. Frustrated she screamed obscenities until her voice was hoarse. Unable to express the full extent of her anger she continued to beat the inside of her Zoid.

~*~*~

It was the hardest victory he ever won, emotionally. Even if Leena and him fought continuously they had shared a special bond, well maybe only he felt it.

"Leena are you OK?" he asked through the radio but there was no answer.

"Leena?"

She wasn't responding and Bit felt a concern rising. He lifted up his hatch and jumped down from the Liger to Leena's Zoid. Even from outside he could hear her commotion, the yelling and the banging. He knew if were to interrupt her now, it would be as dangerous as the Zoid battle they were in. Soon the commotion died down and it the desert was still.

"Leena?" he said warily, manually opening her hatch from the outside. Instead of her tying to kill him as expected he saw her quiet, her head was down so he couldn't see her face, her hands clenched tightly on the damaged controls, she was shaking slightly, but other then that she was motionless. She was dead to the world.

"Leena snap out of it," Bit said scared. He was fearless in a Zoid battle but when it came to people and emotions, particular Leena's emotions, he had no idea what to do.

"Leena will you talk to me," no answer. He reached over to shake her, but at his touch she jerked away as if it stung her.

"How could you," Leena's voice was barely audible, "How could off all people, you be the best pilot of the planet Zi?"

She raised her head and their eyes connected sending shivers down the back of Bit's spine. Her violet eyes were full of emotions, anger, hatred, self-disgust, sadness, pain.

"To you Zoids is nothing but a game, but to me it's life. It's my hope, my dream, my fuel. I worked my ass of the become the best, I trained until I nearly passed out and shot guns until my hands were callused, and even then I didn't stop until they bleed. But you wouldn't know anything about that, Bit Cloud. Man with the golden touch here to grace Zi with your awesome potential."

Her eyes narrowed angrily and she lifted her hands to his throat but her grip was weak and it didn't hurt so Bit didn't push it away.

"Do you like what you see Bit Cloud? The annoying, self absorbed, pitiful Leena beaten low to the ground, do you like seeing me blubbering like a baby? Do you like what I am?"

"This isn't you," he said firmly but there was alarm in his emerald eyes. He had never seen her like this, he had never seen her break down or even consider herself lowly. He never had seen her depressed, just angry. He was seeing both now, and he had a horrible sinking feeling he was the cause of it.

"How long have you 'known me?' Have we ever had a serious talk? Have you ever seen what I seen, have you ever really even cared? What would you know about me? Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Her hands dropped from his throat and her eyes softened, one emotion flashed in it, sorrow. The kind you see rarely, the kind you see of a person losing something precious. The sorrow of a lost innocence. This was the kind of sorrow that made you never feel secure about yourself again.

"Nothing…"

Bit didn't know what to do; he wanted her to be her normal self again. He would do anything to make her smile again, laugh again, hell he wouldn't mind if she chased him with a frying pan all the way back to the base. But he couldn't, he was helpless.

"I am nothing," she whispered, her voice emotionless, it sounded as if it were coming from a zombie.

"What?" he said in surprised.

"I am nothing, I was always nothing, I will always be nothing," without changing her face expression tears began to pore out. Her stony face and sad eyes were no longer focusing on one thing. It was as if she was in her own dream world, a nightmare world.

"That's not true."

"Stop lying, you always knew. I am nothing."

He slowly brushed away her tears with his fingers, surprising Leena. She looked at him in confusion.

"You are something great," he said smiling. Leena had never seen him so serious and so… compassionate before. Uusally he was air headed and ditzy. It was different to her, but it was… nice.

"But… I can't do anything…"

He shushed her and smiled.

"What are you saying. You smart, your you strong, you are a great Zoid pilot- I had a tough time beating you, you're beautiful," he sucked his breath in after saying the last word, "and have a great right hook."

"Bit… I," she said her face suddenly becoming thankful, "I am something."

"You're more then just something," he moved his face inches from hers, she could feel his breath, "You are my everything."

The comment surprised Bit more then Leena. Had he really said that? He thought about it, and inside he felt it was true. He didn't really understand fully what he meant but it sounded right to him now.

Leena smiled, which Bit loved, because when she truly smiled it wasn't just a smirk, her whole face blooms. He told her so.

"You should smile more, it makes you look beautiful." Leena blinked and pulled away from his embrace. Bit felt like a fool, but he could tell there was no real harm done. He just needed to go slower.

He watched as Leena composed herself, mentally and physically. Soon all traces of what happened disappeared from her face. She looked at the damage she had done to her Zoid and sighed looking at Bit for help.

"Looks like you need a lift," he said smiling as he helped her out of her Zoid. He half walked, half carried her to his own Zoid and opened its hatch.

"It's either the lap of squeeze into the back of my seat," he said apologetically as he hopped in the seat. After hesitating she lowered herself unto Bit's lap, he chuckled at her stiffness as she tried to sit at the edge of his knees.

"We're off," he said in high spirits and Liger sprinted toward the base. There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time.

"Hey Bit."

"Yeah?"

"I… wanted to say…"

"…yes…"

"Thank you. For everything.

'I was shooting for something else,' he thought, 'That's good enough for now I guess',

"No problem. I'm more then happy to help."

It was again silent for the rest of the ride, but they were more relaxed.

The Liger stopped and both of them climbed out. Leena grasped at his sleeve and pointed to the sky. They were just in time to see the sun rise. Strange that such a simple thing could make them stand in awe. A sunrise… a symbol of new beginnings. Both were equally disappointed to see it over and quietly walked back into the base before anyone noticed them.

"Oh and Bit," she said and elbowed him hard in the stomach so hard it knocked his breath away, "Don't tell anyone what happened or I'll kill you."

"No problem babe," he said jokingly knowing she hated when he called her that but for the first time she didn't yell at him. She just smiled.

And it was more breathtaking then the sunrise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeay! Done with the chapter! It was so much fun writing this~ A bit more sappy then I would have liked but I'm proud of it. The ending seems a little rushed, that's because I just wanted to finish this story so badly. It took a week XD. And the mood changed a lot- I guess because I was doing this at such different times I different moods. 

I was actually considering a lot of titles but I didn't know what to choose so I went ennie mennie mino moe. I'm such a dork. I didn't know whether to make it 'Sunrise' 'Nothing' 'Something', or 'Smile for Me'. 

Anyway- Please Read and review.


End file.
